


Paved Your Way

by mystarsandmyocean



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x23 speculation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystarsandmyocean/pseuds/mystarsandmyocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this highway has no end in sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paved Your Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsalwaysfour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalwaysfour/gifts).



The sun is white, white dipped in yellow, against the lids of his eyes, the steering wheel buttery hot beneath his hands.

Waves fall and roll beneath the thrum of the engine, but verdant flickers at the edges of his eyes, stalks and stalks of grass that _rustle_ , a buzz he cannot drive out –

“Oliver,” Felicity chastises, “You’re _driving_. Eyes on the road now.”

When he blinks, the sun leaves star webs beneath his eyes, the gravel of the road bursts white, white with light in spots he cannot see. The gears shift smoothly beneath his touch, and they skirt around, never once losing speed.

They – he – has somewhere important to be.

“Oliver,” Felicity sighs, her palm on his arm, the wind tangling her hair through her glass’ frames. “You have to _focus_. You can’t think about distractions. Not now.”

– _you’re not a distraction_ , he opens his mouth to tell her, the words a weight on his tongue, but the wind picks them up and carries them down the highway.

He doesn’t remember turning away from the road.

“To defeat a man like Al Sah-him, you must be willing not _just_ to die,” she continues, her eyes bright, light and fierce, a shade of blue that shows every thought.

Their color flickers, bright, then dark, the wind biting and cold, right through his chest. What color are her eyes; he cannot remember - water or ice?

“ – live knowing what you sacrificed to beat him.” It’s the same words she’s told him before, he’s sure of it; he’s sure, certain, in his bones –

“Will it hurt, Oliver?”

Her palm is on his arm, her eyes digging into his, water so blue and so deep he could drown, if no sun, no light, beckons home –

“I promise we can protect you – ”

_– we trusted you!_

_you lost my trust –_

Light fractals against his lids, the sun burning high overhead.

“Diseased bodies only fester, my son. They were burned.”

There is no end to this road in sight.


End file.
